


5:30

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Ainda não tinha clareado..."





	

Ainda não tinha clareado, nem o ônibus tinha passado quando vi um cavalo branco mexendo num saco de lixo. Um cavalo mexendo no lixo. Um cavalo branco no lixo. As poucas pessoas no ponto de ônibus também olhavam o cavalo disfarçando o absurdo da cena. O cavalo procurando algo pra comer no lixo. Um cavalo branco mexendo no lixo. Um cavalo. Branco. No lixo.


End file.
